Memories Fade Away
by GemFire90
Summary: Ginny thinks back to the girl she used to be. Back to the time when she would write her secrets in that leather bound journal. Back to the time... when her closest friend was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Back to when Harry Potter had become her Hero. ON HIATUS!
1. And You Dont Seem To Understand

Chapter 1 You don't seem to understand

His cold hands worked his way over her young body, as she stood frightened.

" Tom... I don't understand..?

". It's not to be understood. What's wrong. Do you not trust me?" Knowing the reply the girl would offer

" NO! Of course I trust you. I've never trusted anyone more...I swear.. ...but. .I don't understand.. I was talking to you in my dorm room and then.. you told me to follow you...and. I ended up here.. Where are we...it seems so...unreal Tom... I don't understand... Why are you touching me like this Tom?...it. doesn't feel right."

" Of course it feels right. It gives me a great deal of satisfaction knowing that no one has ever touched you the way I am now. That I am the first." He bent down and whispered into her ear " that I will be the only one to do so."

" Tom... You're frightening me please... stop.."

"Shhhh.. It's all right.. Don't worry. you won't remember a thing when you wake. It'll be over soon Ginevra..."

" no.. please.. Tom.. please stop it.. please..." all you heard.. in the distance. was the scream. of a young girl.

Ginny awoke in her in her bed covered in sweat. She hadn't had dreams about her experience with Tom in a long time. She ran her fingers lightly through her soft long red hair.

" I was so stupid !" she mumbled to herself" I should have known ! I should have done something!". Tears started spilling form her eyes as her mind drifted back to her first year at Hogwarts, back to the year in which a leather bound diary was her closet friend.

" Stop it Ginny ! Stop it !" she said wiping her tears on her pajama sleeve "Stop crying. don't cry for something he did. Not again, He's not worth it!" Almost as if in command her tears stopped falling from her tightly shut eyes.

She threw her head back onto he pillow and stared up at her now navy colored ceiling which was currently illuminated by the brightly lit moon just outside her window. She took in her surroundings and smiled. Her room was completely different from the room she had when she was eleven. Her experience with Tom changed the person she was Almost as if she was someone new entirely. Ginny sighed remembering the events of that summer.

She had come home. She was so happy to finally be back to the burrow. She was still fearful but. She felt safe when she was home. When she came home she was smothered with hugs and kisses from her mother,. She seemed to feel guilty for not being there enough for her daughter which she believed, lead her to turn to Tom instead.

As Ginny started walking up the stairs leading to her room she stopped as she reached her door. She was almost hesitant to open it, as if she would find something in there that she wasn't quite ready for. As she slowly opened the door she took in the sight of her room. Without so much as letting out a noise she slowly slid down to the wooden floor. Tears were leaking from her eyes and her hands were clutching her head.

" I cant !! I cant do it !!"

" Ginny !! Ginny ! what's wrong ?.. ". Ron had noticed her reaction and ran to her side and embraced her, worry written all over his face

" Ron !!! please Ron. I cant .. please don't make me.. Please, please!! " . she was now clutching on to him for her life..

" . Ron. I cant please don't make me I cant go in that room."

" its all right Ginny. You don't have to go in. Its all right I'm right here. You don't have to go in there."

" Thank you..." she said loosening her grip on him and calming down.

Ginny spent that night and several afterwards sleeping in Ron's room. As she reminisced on that event she silently laughed to herself.

' that room... it reminded me too much of that girl Tom took. The girl I no longer. That room didn't belong to me. It belonged to sweet innocent naive little Ginny Weasley. And...that's not who I am any longer. Tom took that all away from. I couldn't bear seeing that room with toy unicorns, and that old painting Bill gave me when I was turning 8, of a princess with long golden hair letting her prince in. I was no longer that girl that believed that one day she would be that princess. or that girl that believed she would one day own a unicorn of her very own. I'm now Ginny Weasley, A young women who isn't quite so innocent anymore. and if anything, defiantly not naive.'


	2. A Shame,You Seemed and Honest Man

Chapter 2 A Shame, you seemed a honest man

Ginny had eventually fallen asleep that night, only to be awoken several minutes later by a nearby tapping at her window.

"ugh..". Ginny groaned as she tried to bury her head deeper into her pillow to drown out the noise.

_Tap, Tap, Tap _

" Damn it Harry !" she finally said picking her head up and going to her window to let in a medium sized snowy owl into her room.

" Good Morning Hedwig" she said affectionately as she stroked the birds feathers. " Your owners a down right prat , you know that don't you?" she smiled.

Hedwig tilted her head to the side and hooted. Ginny took the letter tied to Hedwig's leg and carefully opened it eagerly waiting to read its context.

_Ginny,_

_I know its way to early for me to be sending you an owl, I bet your even cursing me right now.. _

Ginny smiled silently to herself

_But... I know we've been writing letters this summer and its been perfectly normal between us But... I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon and I just hope it wouldn't be weird between us in person. I'm going to be leaving right after Bill's wedding and then.. I suppose it'll be a while till I see everyone again. I'll see you soon Gin. _

_Harry_

Ginny sat down on her chair and heaved a sigh. She open up her drawer and retrieved her favorite quill along with green colored ink. She placed the piece of parchment in front of herself and lightly dipped her quill into the ink bottle.

_Harry_

_I can't promise anything of the sort to you Harry. Because.. It could be at least a little weird between us, given the circumstances. I know that I've become friends with my past boyfriends after the breakups. but the thing is. They weren't you . And you were different from all the other boyfriends I've had before. But I will promise you this. I wont make it weird. Sometimes Its inevitable, and it happens without us meaning it too, But I promise I wont go weird on you, or anything of the sort._

_Yours Forever, _

_Ginny _

_P.S. Can't wait to see you._

Ginny set her quill back down and sighed as she folded her letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She quickly pet Hedwig's feathers before setting her free into the morning sky.

" Fly to him, Hedwig" she whispered just before an owl form was barely visible in the orange colored horizon.

She took three short steps and fell abruptly onto her bed , leaving her knees hanging off of the side of the bed. Without looking up to find exactly where it was she felt around for her favorite navy colored pillow. She quickly felt the silky tip of her pillow and grabbed onto it and dragged it to herself. She placed the pillow underneath her head and quickly buried hear head into it.

' What am I going to do? I'm sure as hell not going back to sleep, not anymore at least" She groaned loudly and stood up ' Might as well get ready for today'

Ginny walked around her room before finally holding in her hands her towel and light blue cotton robe. She tiptoed slowly into the bathroom at the end of the hall, careful not to wake anyone up by the creaking of the wooden floors. She softly closed the doors behind her with a small turn of the lock. Walking towards the shower she shed her clothes and allowed them to fall to the ground. She gently turned the knob to the right letting the warm water hit the floor tiles. She opened the curtains and stepped onto the cold tile floors and allowing the water to warm her body.

_Alone they stood in her dormitory waiting for the other to say word._

_" do you agree Ginevra?" the raspy voice of a man had just whispered in her ear. _

_'"But.. can't. I get in trouble... My mum would be mad if I did something to get me into trouble. she wouldn't be able to stand something like that after Ron..."_

_" Don't worry... No one will ever find out it is you.. I'll protect you from the eyes of anyone who would hurt you." he said leaning in to kiss her cheek, but instead licking her face slightly._

_" Tom. Stop that's disgusting." Ginny said taking a step away from him and cleaning her face with the hem of her clean white shirt. " If... If you promise to protect me... I'll do it " _

_" Yes! yes of course I will. and I'll do better then that Ginerva.. I'll make you forget it all .. Now.. Don't move. This might feel a little painful at first but I'm sure you'll adjust to it in no time at all" Tom slid his lean bony hands just under the tip of the sleeve of her shirt. He grasped her arm a bit forcefully and took out a blade. Taking in the sight of the blade Ginny gasped and tried to free hand away from his grasp._

_" TOM! What?.. What do you think your doing. That'll hurt !"_

_" Shhhh calm down just relax I won't hurt you.. close your eyes Ginny" obeying him, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. The sudden rush of pain inflicted to her wrist was unbearable as tears ran down her cheek. Her clean white blouse was stained with a thick color of red, and the stain was rapidly growing._

_" Its all right. Its okay Don't Cry. The pain is only for a second." he said kissing the tears that had escaped her eyes before. " Use this blood Ginny. Use it. and remember" He said kissing her softly on the lips then caressing her cheek gently. He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered " Enemies of the heir beware." _

_Her eyes had become a darker shade of blue and her mouth hung open as she moved her two fingers towards her wrist and mixed them in her own blood and repeated the words " Enemies of the heir Beware" _

Stop it !! STOP IT ! It wasn't your fault ! It could have happened to anyone else! I WAS THE VICTIM !!! STOP THINKING BACK TO THOSE THOUGHTS !" Ginny collapsed to the bottom of the bathtub and shut her eyes tightly trying to forget about the horrific memories of her past. Slowly opening her eyes, she lifted her hand to meet her eyes and looked at her wrist remembering the pain he inflicted on her. Even though the blade had left no visible scares on her wrist, Ginny fingered the exact spot where he had cut her.

" I.. I still see it.. Its still there. It'll never go away!" she spoke in a quivering voice. Her tears were unseen by the water still falling on her body. Ginny reached weakly to turn off the water and slowly got up. Stepping out from the bathtub she gathered her robe and put it on.

" I'm so tired...Everything's been ...so. ". Before Ginny could finish her sentence she fell to the ground and screamed in absolute pain, clutching her head

" HELP ME !! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME IT HURTS AHHHH !!!" No one heard Ginny's cry before complete darkness flooded her eyes.

A scream of panic filled the Weasley house that morning when Molly Weasley found her youngest daughter on the bathroom floor hair surrounding her face and looking much paler then usual.


	3. And All The Fears You Hold So Dear

_Chapter 3 " and all the fears you hold so dear" _

" Well, look at her Arthur! I have no idea what could have happened to her! The.. The last time this happened...he-who...he-who-must-not-be-named.. He took over her body...I don't know what else to think Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said dabbing at her eyes to wipe away the tears that had once again fallen down her cheeks.

" Molly...don't do this. Not again." Arthur Weasley said walking over to his wife to put a comforting arm around her shoulders, " She'll be all right, its nothing like before. She's been overworking herself too much lately is all. She'll be all right Molly, let her rest"

_"_M...Mum..? Mummy?" A weak voice spoke all above the voices of her parents.

" Darling! Mummy's here sweetie! "

" Mum..." Ginny Weasley said trying desperately to hold out her hand for her mother to take. Before her mother was able to reach out her own to grasp her daughters, Ginny's hand fell to the side limply as she once again fainted.

" Tom.. your sure this is okay right?"

" Ginevra I've told you a million times that I'll be here to protect you if anything happens." said Tom, who was currently holding Ginny, just as she wanted to be held.

" I know. But I like hearing you say it is all." Ginny smiled through her fears.

Ginny knew things could go wrong. She knew that it was wrong, but she loved this feeling. She loved being number one. Not just second best or the youngest out of 7 kids. To Tom she was number one. Because she was able to do what no one else could do for him. He would ONLY protect her and no one else, only her.

" So you know what you're going to do, correct?" Tom said pulling Ginny off of him and looking at her face seriously.

" Yes. I am to make sure that the roosters don't crow, using any means possible." Ginny said with her smile fading off her features.

" Good girl Ginny. That's exactly it, but I'm afraid I'm going to put you under again, just in case things go wrong all right?"

" No, yes, it's all right, I trust you completely Tom"

"Good, then I shall give you your reward now." Tom said leaning in to kiss her.

Ginny had never asked Tom for a reward when doing things he asked of her, but each time he would give her something new. Each time would become more confusing then the next. She tried hard to remember exactly what it was that Tom would have done to her but each time the whole memory would be a blank. Ginny wasn't sure that she liked the way Tom gave her his rewards but she knew that Tom did, and all she wanted was to repay Tom for all he had done for her.

"There, wasn't that lovely Gin? Now... it's time, just let go of all your fears and trust me." Tom said running his hand over Ginny's eyes.

"Yes Tom... Yes I trust you. I'll them the fears go. I'll... let them... " Ginny was once again put under Tom's spell. Her eyes had become dark and soulless, her mouth was slightly hung open, and her body slowly started to move towards a hut at the edge of the forest in which the roosters resided near, and ever so slowly... she killed each one with her bear hands.

The sleeping form of Ginny Weasley lay on her bed turning and gasping for breath.

" Gin? Wake up Gin" The voice of a young man filled the room, in a desperate attempt to wake the young women up.

" Tom, there's blood on my hands" she said frantically as tears fell from her eyes staining her cheek and falling to her pillow.

" Ginny, please wake up! There's no Blood Gin!!"

Ginny opened her eyes and turned her head frantically around her room, her hands out in front of her in an odd position.

" HARRY, THERE'S BLOOD!! There's blood! Right there" she flung her hands in front of his face desperately trying to make him see something that wasn't there. With the tears streaming freely down her cheeks she desperately began scratching her hands away in attempt to remove the unseen blood. Harry stared horrified at her as she began to scratch and utter the words " I'm sorry " continuously.

" Gin... stop" he said looking at her with pained eyes. He had never seen Ginny in such a stage, not even after the events followed quickly after the Chamber. The only way he knew how, he threw his arms around her and embraced her tightly, separating the hands she had been using to claw herself. " Please Gin, It's only me"

Ginny fell into his embrace, resisting at first, until she finally let herself be defeated and cried against Harry's chest repeating that she was sorry until her mouth became sore.

" Shhh Its all right, It's going to be all right, I'm right here Ginny."

" They won't stop Harry; the dreams keep coming back. They hurt, I don't know what's going on anymore Harry, Please Harry Help me." She said calming down slightly but still remained her tight grip of Harry.

Several minutes later Harry reluctantly loosened his arm that had been around Ginny and placed her slowly back down onto the bed.

"Ginny? Are. are you all right? " Harry asked slowly, afraid that he might spark something again.

Ginny looked up at him slowly, a pained expression growing on her face. She licked her very dry lips and closed her eyes

" Harry... I'm remembering. I'm remembering everything that Tom did to me, Harry, and... And I'm remembering everything I did too, Harry, and I don't like it " Ginny said looking at Harry with a very serious expression. " He wants me to remember Harry. He's making me have these visions or dreams or whatever it is you want to call them. He's planning something Harry, and I don't know what to do, but I'm involved somehow and he needs me to remember, he's giving me back all the memories he stole away Harry, but I don't know why !" She was close to tears as Harry stared at her with a horror stricken face.

Harry didn't know what to say to Ginny. What was anyone supposed to say in a situation like this one? Harry reached down and pulled Ginny into a hug and held her close. Ginny whispered two words to him as he held her tightly onto his chest. Two words that sent chills down Harry's back, for he would go to any lengths to do it.

" Help Me"

If he only knew how.

A/N: Hiya readers. Gem here I'm so glad that my story has been well received here. I'd to thank my reviewers for all their support. and Thank you to all of you who have read my story as well. So Please continue reading and Reviewing, and I'll keep trying to update as fast as possible . Much Love Gem


End file.
